1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical switch used in optical communications and others, an optical add/drop apparatus, an optical transmission system, and a method of producing an optical switch.
2. Related Background Art
The known technologies in this field include, for example, the optical switch described in SPIE, Conference on Micromachined Devices and Components, SPIE Vol. 3876, 1999. This optical switch is constructed in such structure that leaf springs are attached perpendicularly to an extending direction of an actuator provided with a mirror and are arranged to deflect with movement of the actuator, so as to make the mirror self-hold at an as-moved position.